


Come to Dinner

by TheGreatElisaMousy



Series: Chaos in College [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cannibalism, Everyone Finds Out, Helpful Dark, Helpful Wilford Warfstache, M/M, Mama Dark, Panicked Bim Trimmer, except King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatElisaMousy/pseuds/TheGreatElisaMousy
Summary: Bim's... unusual eating habits have been a secret, and he's been planning to keep it that way.Unfortunately, the universe has other plans.
Relationships: Bim Trimmer/King of the Squirrels (implied), Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache
Series: Chaos in College [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570645
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	Come to Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doctor_Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/gifts).



> I find it somewhat amusing that while my favorite characters are Dark and the Host, some of my favorite aspects of this whole thing involve Bim. Anything involving cannibal boy's eating habits, and his total inability to do magic correctly (you bet your ass that's coming up eventually!), and of course... his constant fear that he's going to hurt King in some way.
> 
> (Also, to anyone who hasn't read Always Remember—for their own good, I understand, so I'm not offended or anything—the brownies that no one knows where they came from? Dark and Wil made them)

It hadn't even been two weeks. He'd had to rush, and he hated that. But every time King smiled at him, every time he thanked him for one thing or another, something stirred inside Bim. It wasn't exactly like what he felt toward his victims, not even close, but similar enough to scare him.

Christ, it hadn't even been two weeks, and he was already getting antsy about his next meal.

Trying to put those thoughts out of his mind—easier than usual, as King was in biology club—he grabbed one of the brownies from the container on the counter. No one had known where they came from, and they'd all been suspicious. Bim had been the first to confirm that they did not, in fact, contain pot. A little disappointing to some, but they were delicious, regardless.

He knew King would come back gushing over whatever animal they talked about or saw. Biology club was honestly just a fancy name for nerds who loved animals and got to interact with a bunch of different ones. He was pretty sure they were driving out to the zoo at the end of the semester.

But that club would going for at least another hour and a half. Granted, Bim would be gone a lot later than that, but at least he didn't have to make up some excuse for why he was leaving. No one else here would care, but he knew King would ask. King liked spending time with him, for _some_ reason, and would probably get genuinely curious as to where he was going, and why he would insist on going alone.

There was that feeling again.

* * *

The Host was working on his newest piece for Creative Writing when it happened. A series of images flooded his mind. They weren't completely clear, but the flashing red and blue lights were hard to miss. There was a warehouse, and someone, he assumed an officer, was pulling someone from inside. The person wasn't wearing a shirt, but his entire front, as well as his face, was covered in blood, but the Host had a strange feeling that none of it was the man's own. The man was practically writhing in the cop's strong grip, and the Host tried to focus in on the man's face and—

It was Bim. Bim, who'd left nearly an hour ago, acting mildly suspicious, and his eyes were wide. There was an almost inhuman glint to them, but as the moments passed, he seemed to come back to himself, and he began to panic. He was speaking, possibly begging, but the Host couldn't hear the words. He just knew that something was wrong. Something was _very_ wrong.

He snapped out of the vision, and though he could feel the blood traveling down his face, he forced himself back in, ignoring the pain building in his head and the back of his sockets. He needed to _find_ Bim. He caught a glimpse of a sign—Dalton Street—and a clearer picture of the warehouse. It was surrounded by fields on either side, with just a parking lot next to it. His vision pulled him into the warehouse, and he almost couldn't believe what he was seeing.

There was Bim, straddling a man who was worryingly still. The clouded, glassy look in his eyes told the Host he was probably dead. But that wasn't the worrisome part. There were several chunks of flesh missing, and Bim had his teeth buried in the man's shoulder, ripping out another piece and _chewing_.

"Host!"

He was snapped out of the vision, the pain in his head hitting him full force. The blood was pouring from his sockets in constant streams, and there was a puddle on the desk, soaking the bottom half of the paper he'd been writing on.

"Stay right there!" the med student ordered, and the Host weakly turned his head toward the door.

"The Host doesn't really think he has a choice," he muttered.

Dr. Iplier wasn't even gone a minute before he'd returned with the necessary medical supplies. "You forced a vision, didn't you?" he asked, guiding the Host down to the floor. The blind man gave a small nod. "Dammit, you promised to stop doing that!" he snapped, removing the bandages.

"The Host had to," he replied quietly. "Bim is in trouble. Or he will be."

"What?" the med student asked, putting pressure on the open wounds in the Host's sockets, dabbing up what he could. "What are you talking about?"

"He's in a warehouse," the Host told him. "On Dalton Street. And if no one finds him soon, and gets him out, he's going to be detained by the police." He grabbed Dr. Iplier's arm. "They need to hurry." Dr. Iplier didn't respond. " _Please._ "

"In just a minute," he replied, reaching for the antiseptic.

"No," the Host protested. "Now." He tried to sit up, but Dr. Iplier gently pushed him back down.

"Okay," he conceded. "Okay." He gave the Host one more quick look, stood, and left the room.

* * *

"The Host had a vision that Bim needs help," Dr. Iplier said as soon as he got to the bottom of the stairs. Everyone just stared for a second before Silver spoke.

"Vision?" he asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, and we can go over that later, but he kept saying that he needs help, so we probably have to go, now."

Dark gave him a long look. "Why does he need help?" he finally asked. He wasn't entirely sure how much he trusted anything coming from the Host—he still wasn't entirely sure he wasn't actually the Author, and this could be a trap—but he wasn't sure he wanted to take the chance. If Bim needed help, he'd get help.

"All I know is that if we don't do something soon, the police are getting involved."

"Where is he?" Wil asked, beating Dark by less than a second.

"Some warehouse on Dalton Street," he replied. He reached into his pockets and held his keys out. "I have to take care of the Host, so take my car."

"No need," Dark replied, opening a hole in the Void. The others took the hint and followed him through.

They arrived outside the warehouse Dr. Iplier must have been talking about, and sure enough, Bim's car was in the parking lot. Dark was the first one through the door and he stopped in his tracks. He could hear everyone else following him, and this was _not_ what any of them had expected.

Now, Dark had seen several fucked up things in his life. He'd _done_ several fucked up things in his life. But he never expected to see Bim Trimmer crouched over a dead body, tearing into him with his teeth. He could vaguely hear the sound of someone throwing up, and Bim's head snapped around to them. The look on his face was inhuman, entirely animal, as though the man they'd come to know had been replaced by some feral beast.

In his peripheral vision, he could see almost everyone taking a nervous step back, only Wil and himself remaining where they were.

"Bim, what the fuck?" Wil asked after a second, and a growl escaped the man's throat, his face twisting into a snarl, though it died away quickly, his face morphing to a look of horror, eyes no longer wide with animalistic intent, but panic.

"I—" he said, looking from the group to the body and back again. He recoiled, scrambling off it as though he'd been burned. There was blood still running down his front, staining his pants. "This isn't what it looks like!" he blurted.

Ed was the first to find his voice. "You mean you're _not_ eating an actual human being?"

Bim looked away, taking a step back. "I... I need to take care of..." He turned back to the body, hand trembling so bad it was easy to see from where Dark stood.

The demon recalled what Dr. Iplier had told them. "Let me," he said, walking over and placing a hand on Bim's shoulder. He glanced back at Wil. "Wil, take everyone home. I'll clean up here."

"You heard the man, everyone link up!" Wil said, having recovered from the initial shock.

"Why?" Bing asked, confused.

"Just do it," Wil responded. The Jims had already linked their arms in Wil's, one on either side. When everyone else was touching, he held his hand out for Bim, but the latter just shook his head, taking another step back. Wil looked at him for a moment, shrugged, and disappeared, taking everyone else with him with a small 'pop'.

Dark looked at the body for a moment before back to Bim. "We need to move," he told him.

"What...?"

"We came here because the Host had a vision that you were in trouble," he replied. "The police are going to show up here soon, and neither of us want to be here when they do."

Bim gulped, eyes locked on the table, then his tools. "But I need to... I need to clean up... And the body..."

"I'll take care of the body," Dark said. He opened the Void. "You do what you need to do. We'll talk later." He grabbed the body without another word, taking it through the Void and finding himself in the forest surrounding the manor. To his surprise, Wil was already waiting for him. Just a second later, there was a deep hole in the ground. A partially decayed hand stuck out from the side of it, but Dark ignored it. He dumped the body in, and, after a glance at Wil, the hole was covered again.

"How is he?" Wil asked.

"Still panicking," Dark replied. "I should get back."

Wil nodded. "I'll go do damage control," he said, disappearing.

Dark returned to the warehouse to see that Bim hadn't made any progress in cleaning. The blood on him had dried, but he hadn't moved. He was leaning on the table, hyperventilating. It didn't look like he was going to be of any help any time soon. "Bim," he said, and received no reaction. Dark grabbed his face, turning him to look at him "Bim," he repeated. "We need to clean this, and I'm not doing it by myself."

"Did King see...?" Bim asked quietly, and things began to fall into place. While cannibalism was still on a _whole_ other level than child trafficking and homicidal robots, it was still something most of them might be able to get used to—as long as he didn't try to eat any of them. But King... it wasn't hard to see that there was _something_ between the two of them, and King was a hell of a lot more innocent than the rest of them. He might have a very, _very_ bad reaction.

Dark shook his head. "No," he reassured him. "He wasn't here, he didn't see anything."

"Don't... don't tell him," the other man said, moving slowly, almost mechanically, to grab a towel and a bottle of high-grade cleaning solution. Despite how out of it he seemed, however, he began scrubbing the table with a purpose. Satisfied that he was doing _something_ , Dark grabbed the bottle and a paper towel, beginning with the scalpel. The two worked in silence until they heard the sound of police sirens in the distance. To Dark's relief, the table itself was completely blood-free. There was no visible evidence of what had occurred. He found one of the bags Bim had used, probably for used paper towels, placing all of the latter's tools inside before having to practically drag him outside, grabbing his discarded shirt on the way.

As he seemed in no state to drive, Dark climbed into the driver's seat, and Bim seemed to take the hint and get in on the passenger's side. There was a back road off the parking lot, so Dark turned onto it, leaving the headlights off until they were a fair distance away. He parked, turning to see Bim staring out the window with a haunted look in his eye. Dark pulled out his phone and texted Wil.

_Did King get back yet?_

_No_

_Don't tell him._

_Why?_

_Don't._

There was a pause before he received one final text.

_Okay_

Dark set his phone down and looked at Bim again. "I told Wil not to tell King."

"That's great," Bim said dully. "But what about everyone else?"

"He won't let them tell, either." Dark glanced at the dried blood on his chest. "But if you don't want King to find out, you need to clean up before we go back."

The other man looked down at himself, almost seeming to notice the mess for the first time. He didn't speak for a moment before, "I need to wash my pants."

"You don't keep any spares?" Dark asked.

"I usually... I usually take everything off before..." He started absentmindedly rubbing his chest, small bits of dried blood flaking off. "But I couldn't wait..."

Dark studied him for a moment before getting out of the car. He grabbed another towel from the backseat and the cleaning solution, then opened Bim's door. "Out," he said.

"Huh...?"

"Out," the demon repeated.

Confused, Bim complied, and Dark wet the paper towel before taking it to Bim's neck. That seemed to bring him back to himself a little bit more. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"You're clearly not in any state to be doing this," Dark stated calmly, not looking up. "But if you're so determined to keep King from finding out, you're not going back to the townhouse covered in blood." Bim just nodded, and Dark grabbed his head, holding it in place. "Stay still."

He just stood there, letting Dark wipe him down until the demon was satisfied, taking the shirt when it was handed to him. By the time he put it on, Dark was already back in the car, behind the wheel once again. He slipped back into the passenger seat.

They'd been driving for about five minutes when he finally spoke. "I can't help it." Dark glanced over at him with a raised brow, inviting him to continue but saying nothing. "The... eating people thing." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "It started when I was fifteen. I tried not doing it, but I... I got really sick. Malnourished, the doctors said. Then I ate my teacher. I was fine." He sighed. "I'm not ashamed or anything, I just..."

"Didn't expect anyone to find out," Dark finished for him.

"Yeah..." Bim looked down at his nails, at the only blood Dark hadn't been able to get. "But King..."

"I know."

There was a short pause. "Why are you doing this?" he asked. "Helping me, I mean."

"The Host had a vision," he began, and at the look he received, he added, "I knew him briefly when he was... someone else. And the Author was psychic, to some degree. And it looks like those abilities stayed when... whatever happened happened. But he saw you, getting taken in by the police. And an investigation into you would result in and investigation into all of us. And..." He sighed. "I didn't want to see you in jail."

Bim's brows scrunched up in confusion. "Why?" he asked.

Dark didn't answer. He turned his eyes back to the road, and when he finally parked the car, he got out, tossed Bim the keys, and headed back to the townhouse. Why didn't he want to see Bim go to jail?

He was family.

* * *

Bim took a deep breath before walking through the door behind Dark. He felt a slight tension in the air, and a few people were looking at him weirdly, but miraculously, King didn't seem to notice.

"Hey!" he said with a bright smile. Bim hastily shoved his hands in his pockets, glad that there wasn't _too_ much blood on his pants. If King noticed, he could probably come up with some kind of lie. "Where've you been?"

"Bim was looking for a new jacket," Dark lied smoothly. "I don't know why he chose _me_ as a second opinion."

"Well, you have such _excellent_ taste," Bim said, flashing a bright smile, playing along. The others all knew what he did. Dark didn't care, Wil didn't care, and the others would follow their lead.

And most importantly, King _didn't know_.

**Author's Note:**

> Dark is Mama Bear and you cannot convince me otherwise. Dark loves all his children, even though they don't know they're his children.
> 
> About Bim... GOD I love doing this to him. Panicked Bim is so incredibly fun to write. I feel like a terrible person saying that, but just... I feel this sick satisfaction in the fact that this is not the last time I'm doing this to him.


End file.
